


If It Means Alot To You

by milecgv



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Difficult Decisions, M/M, Oblivious Luke, Post-Break Up, Regret, Sad Michael, Texting, Trying to Get Over It, i dont really know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milecgv/pseuds/milecgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You can come back home, now everyone is singing'</p><p>Luke had been staring at that text for hours now, unable to wrap his mind around it. </p><p>Of course he knew who it was from, he'd never deleted the number, and even if he had, there was only one person who'd send that to him.</p><p>Michael. </p><p>Always Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Means Alot To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... this is my first fic so I'm really nervous but I was listening to this amazing song by A Day To Remember and the fic idea just hit me.
> 
> Please excuse any Grammer mistakes and all and I hope you like it :P 
> 
> Enjoy (?) qlakqka

'You can come back home, now everyone is singing'

Luke had been staring at that text for hours now, unable to wrap his mind around it. 

Of course he knew who it was from, he'd never deleted the number, and even if he had, there was only one person who'd send that to him.

Michael. 

Always Michael. 

But he was shocked, because it had been five years already since they'd broken up. And there hadn't been a day since, that he hadn't regretted that decision, even if he wasn't the one who made it.

Even so, he understood why Michael had decided to end it. They were high school sweethearts, and they had never planned for Luke to actually have a musical career that would take up all his time and drive them apart.

It had all started as a joke really, he'd made a video singing Michael's favorite song and his boyfriend had insisted the world see it. It was terrible quality and he was off pitch in some parts but it had had a great response on Youtube. Two years later and he was playing small shows around Sydney in bars and local restaurants, always with Michael by his side. 

By that time, they were already living together and it seemed they had it all figured out. Michael worked as a music teacher for some primary schools and Luke was finishing his studies in musical theory and production. They had been together for six years and more often than not they made big plans about their small future. Marriage, kids, big house; everything. 

But just around Luke's graduation date, he got a call from a small label called Hi or Hey Records, that was interested in giving independent artists a chance to be signed and promoted in the country. He hadn't really wanted to go in for the tryout but again Michal had pushed him to go, and if Michael believed he could, then Luke would do anything. Turns out, the record owner Ashton, had loved Luke's music and had immediately drawn up a contract for him. From then on, everything had been a blur. 

Writting sessions until midnight, inhuman schedules for recording and producing, press and promos, but one thing never changed. Luke would always come home to a warm apartment with the man of his dreams and an undying love for him. Michael had taken such care of Luke that he failed to realize he had stopped doing the same for his boyfriend. 

It had been a slow burn. He had started forgetting their dates, or on many occasions cancelling them on the spot, giving priority to his work compromises. Michael understood at first, never making Luke feel bad or arguing with him about it. But after a year, he'd grown tired of his excuses. Many times Luke had slept on the couch after stupid fights with his boyfriend, and then had days on end of the silent treatment. But again, he had been blind, thinking it was a fase and they'd be fine. He was so wrong.

The last straw came with the announcement that he'd tour Europe with R&B soloist, Calum Hood, as his support act. After he'd gotten the call, he had cancelled all his agenda for the day and set off to plan the perfect evening for him and Michael. It had been too long since they'd done anything slightly romantic and he desperately wanted to make it up to him. Four hours later, with candles, home made pasta, rose pedals on the floor and their favorite green day album slowing playing in the back, Luke was feeling pretty confident about his plan. But he'd forgotten that most of the time, things didn't go they way he wished.

At first it had all been perfect, Michael had gotten home to find Luke in a baggy shirt and comfy sweatpants, bouquet of roses in his hand and a blinding smile on his face. His tired looking eyes had lit up almost immediately, turning to a deep shade of green as he stared in awe at their living room and the romantic atmosphere. After soft kisses and muffled apologies, they were eating on the couch, mild candlelight iluminanating their faces and for a split second Luke actually thought that they were back on track. That from now on, they would rekindle things and all the fights and worn out words would be in the past. So he thought it was the perfect time to share his good news. And that's when it happened.

Michael listened intently and then excused himself. Luke was confused but a couple of minutes later, the tall bleached hair man  came back with his acoustic guitar in hand and a solemn expression on his powder white face. Luke sighed in relife as he sat across from him and failed to detect the wistful smile on his lips as he began strumming the chords. Because this was what they always did when they didnt have the right words to say to each other. So he had let himself get lost watching those fingers fly through the strings, effortlessly making beautiful sounds. But his happiness was short lived when Michael started singing and Luke wanted to facepalm so hard for not having recognized the song before.

As the words kept leaving Michael's lips, Luke could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and Michael's intense stare was starting to leave him out of breath. Looking at him, his own face was masked with the pain his voice was reflecting in the song. Luke's heart shattered when he heard the bridge: " You know you can't give me what I need, and even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything...", Michael kept singing but Luke had stopped listening. He vaguely acknowledge the end of the performance and the piercing mint green eyes that were studying him, looking for a reaction but Luke felt lost. As if his worst nightmare and his best hidden fears had come out and teared his world apart.

Michael was saying something but he couldn't even hear it, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. All of a sudden Luke got up, he couldn't take it anymore and if he were to have stayed in that apartment one more minute he would have had a panic attack. 

He remembers running down the flight of stairs, out into the cold winter air, feeling it hit his chest as he let himself break. He just slid down the wall of his building and let himself cry, until his whole body was shaking and his his face felt numb from the tears and the cold. He gathered enough energy to pick himself up and get back to his place. He collapsed on the sofa, too tired and ragged to make it to their bedroom.

The next morning they had talked, or better yet, Michael had talked. Explained to him how he was feeling and that he felt that it was time to let Luke do his thing and not get in his way. And all the while Luke wanted to scream, to wrap his arms around the man in front of him and tell him that wasn't true, that the only reason he had even starting was because of him, because he had believed in him and because he loved him. Luke had wanted to say so many things that day but words had failed him and in the end, all he had done was nod along to what the love of his life was saying while watching him hopelessly as he packed his bags and left their apartment. 

After that, Luke had called the label and they'd booked him on the first flight to LA. He didn't even bother to pack up his things, all he wanted was to leave Sydney and all its memories behind. There wasn't anything left for him there anymore. 

And like that, he toured, he wrote his second album, collaborated with all his idols, won a couple of awards but deep inside, he felt empty, cause he had no one to share it with.

He had tried dating a few people but it didn't take him much to realize he stilled loved a certain dyed haired man with final fantasy tattoos and the most adorable smile known to mankind. So he fed off his memories, and made song after song about the person who'd given him the best years of his life and never ceased to haunt his dreams. Luke poured every little word he couldn't say into his work.

And every night when he was onstage and he had to sing Amnesia or Close As Strangers, he'd block out all the crowd and pretend he was 18 again, sitting in front of his boyfriend, singing to him. That's why he never got tired of them, because at least, for four minutes, he could pretend Michael was in front of him and he was complete again. 

So after hours of tossing and turning, Luke finally picks up his phone from where he'd left it on his bed and wills his shaking fingers to work. His heart rate is at an unhealthy pace and his mind is screaming for him to take things slowly and process but dammit, he's waited five years for this and he won't waste any more time. 

And he smiles fondly as he presses send and his text leaves off to its destination.

He closes his phone and sets his head back against the pillow while playing the words over and over in his head. 

'Tomorrow I'll be coming back to you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Omg if you read until the end thank you very very much, feel free to leave your comments and if you want to fangirl with me about any thing 5sos related my tumblr is milionmilestolife.tumblr.com 
> 
> Oh and the songs I used for this fic were If It Means Alot To You by ADTR and Close As Strangers by 5SOS


End file.
